Modifying skin surface melanin is important because more than 50% of melanin is located in the outer layers of skin, especially after UV exposure. Melanin that is being made by melanocytes is transferred from melanocytes to keratinocytes and it contributed to the color of skin being perceived from the surface. By modifying the optical properties of skin surface melanin, it can modify the appearance of skin color, offer faster lightening of skin tone and even out variations in skin tone.
It is known that fungi and bacteria can attack and liquefy low rank coal (also known as brown coal or lignite). These micro-organisms can utilize coal as their growth substrate when they use it as their carbon source, which lead to the degradation of coal via secretion of enzymes like peroxidases, metabolite and natural chelators that remove complex-forming metal ions from the coal structure. Part of the coal composition is fossilized remains of plants that contain mostly lignin, a complex polymer that makes up the cell wall of plants which helps give wood its strength and rigidity.
Earliella is a genus of wood degrading macrofungi in the family Polyporaceae. This is a monotypic genus, containing the single species Earliella scabrosa. It is fairly common in tropical and subtropical regions, and grows on dead wood of various angiosperms. This species is variable in characteristics and therefore encompass several synonyms (Sheng-Hua Wu, “Cultural Studies of Four Polypores (Basidiomycotina) Collected in Taiwan”, Bulletine of National Museum of Natural Science, No. 8, pp. 65-72, 1996)
U.S. Pat. No. 8,956,624 discloses compositions and methods for treating skin with extract from Trametes veriscolor. U.S. Pat. No. 8,691,194 discloses methods of producing lignin peroxidase derived from Phanerochaete chrysosporium and its use in skin and hair lightening. U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,340 discloses melanin degrading extract derived from Exophiala monsonii. U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,506 teaches whitening compositions containing enzyme from Aspergillus fumigatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,296 discloses decomposition of melanin using a culture of Basidiomycetes. 
There are several commercially available cosmetic products that have been sold in the United States for correcting spots that include fungus or yeast extracts. These products include Lacome Blanc Expert Melanolyser III™ Integral Whiteness Spot Eraser, Clinique Derma White Clinical Brightening Essence and Estee Lauder Cyberwhite EX Advanced Performance Brightening Essence.
The present invention is related to the discovery that a class of white rot fungi, Earliella scabrosa, can secrete melanolytic enzymes. These enzymes can be incorporated into skin care compositions used for skin lightening. Additionally, the invention is directed to a method for culturing the fungi to maximize the skin lightening properties of the culture.
To provide a more concise description, some of the quantitative expressions given herein are not qualified with the term “about”. It is understood that whether the term “about” is used explicitly or not, every quantity given herein is meant to refer to the actual given value, and it is also meant to refer to the approximation to such given value that would reasonably be inferred based on the ordinary skill in the art, including approximations due to the experimental and/or measurement conditions for such given value.
To provide a more concise description, some of the quantitative expressions herein are recited as a range from about amount X to about amount Y. It is understood that wherein a range is recited, the range is not limited to the recited upper and lower bounds, but rather includes the full range from about amount X through about amount Y, or any amount or range therein.
All percentages listed herein, unless otherwise stated, are weight percentages based on the total weight of the composition.